uramikoifandomcom-20200215-history
Kyouichi Nekuni
Kyouichi Nekuni (子国恭一) is the main protagonist in the series and is only son of the Nekuni family. He lives out of the family house on his own in an apartment flat. He is the older brother of Miyako Nekuni with his grandfather Gouichi Nekuni. Appearance Kyouichi manifesting his powers.png|Kyouichi manifesting his powers Kyouichi has gray eyes and short, ebony brown hair with a c-shaped ahoge. He is usually seen wearing a black or grey jacket with a white shirt. When using his powers, he gains rat ears on his head. Personality He is extremely naive and gullible, displaying a playful and curious behaviour. According to some of his peers, he is emotional, generous, and kind. As a member of the twelve families without any abilities, Kyouichi is generally seen as weak and a failure. Although Kyouichi is used to such comments, he sometimes feel gulity and responsible to his weakness. Etymology Kyouichi '''(恭一): Kyou (恭) means "respect," and 'ichi '(一) means "one." 'Nekuni '(子国): '''Ne (子) means the "first sign of the Chinese Zodiac, the sign of the rat," while kuni '''(国) means "country." Relationships Natsuho Nekogazaki At first, Natsuho hated Kyouichi for family reasons, but as they started to stay around each other more, Kyouichi started caring for Natsuho. It is implied that Kyouichi has feelings for Natsuho due to the fact that each time that they kissed (which was twice), he blushed and was embarrassed. Ayaka Ushigura Kyouichi and Ayaka are childhood friends. After being kicked out of the Nekuni household, Ayaka was assigned to guard Kyouichi. Ayaka disliked Kyouichi at first because he was mean to her, and during one night, Ayaka comforted Kyouichi because he couldn't sleep. As time went on, they became closer friends, and eventually Ayaka started developing feelings for him. Gouichi Nekuni As a kid, Kyouichi would always sit at a certain spot in the Nekuni household, and his grandfather, Gouichi would sit near him. They rarely exchanged words during the times they were there. After Kyouichi's father's death, Gouichi kicked Kyouichi out of the household for being too weak, and this led to Kyouichi hating Gouichi. The both of them hate each other to a high degree. Sana Inuhara Kyouichi and Sana are close friends. They often hang out with each other, and Sana has to guard him while she's at it. She refers to him as senpai. Kenji Inoyama Kyouichi and Kenij are close friends. They often challenge each other in games and joke with each other casually. Kyouichi calls Kenji, "Ken." Miyako Nekuni Kyouichi cares deeply for his little sister as shown when he protected her from Toya Itachizuka. After discovering Miyako became the current head of the Nekuni Family, he was upset and stormed out the room. After his talk with Natsuho, he comes back and tells Miyako that he will return to the family because he wants to make sure that she doesn't end up like their grandfather. Yuuzen Tatsuga They are close, and they sometimes talk with each other casually. Yuuzen refers to Kyouichi as, "little Kyo." History At a young age, Kyouichi witnesses the death of his parents. His father right before his death gives Kyouichi the power of the head of the Nekuni Clan. However, he is unable to use it and is unable to save his mother. It is later noted by Miyako that the attacker was most likely an acquaintance of Kyouichi, and due to his empathy towards the attacker, the Execution of Enforcement did not work on the attacker. This incident leads to Kyouichi becoming the "failure of a head" as his grandfather, Gouichi, calls him. In addition, his personality degrades into self-hatred and hatred towards Gouichi for always calling him a failure. It is later implied that there was some sort of fondness between the two prior to this incident in which Gouichi would sit next to Kyouichi when ever the latter felt down. Abilities Although Kyouichi does not possess any special abilities like any typical Twelve Family members, he has a tactful mind and fairly good physical abilities. Kyouichi was complimented by Toya on his reaction speed and fighting abilities during their first fist fight. Kyouichi was able to give damage to Toya even though he had the advantage as a youkai. '''Youkai abilities After transforming to a youkai, Kyouichi has enhanced physical abilities. His youkai abilities allow him to control spiritual rats and devour anything from trees and even ogres. In addition, he can create a chain made of those spiritual rats. During his battle with ogre-form Ayaka, he managed to summon eighty four thousand rats to devour the ogre. According Yuuzen, there was a legend of a youkai who had the same ability, controlling rats that can bite through metals and swarm through darkness. This could be the basis of Kyouichi's power. Gallery See Kyouichi Nekuni/Image Gallery Trivia * Kyouichi's name is very similar to Gouichi's name, with the only difference being two letters. ** They also share the same kanji for ichi (一). Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Nekuni Family Category:Former Human Category:Youkai Category:Head of the Nekuni Family Category:Head of Clan